


For Angels To Fly And Devils To Die

by Ziam22



Series: 'Speak For Yourself, Angel' 'Oh I will, Devil' [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel!Liam, Church Sex, M/M, Top!Zayn, Well behind the church, bottom!Liam, devil!zayn, umumumum, yes ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam22/pseuds/Ziam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam FINALLY get married, though with some consequences have to happen on their special day</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Angels To Fly And Devils To Die

**Author's Note:**

> So the first and second one had smut so this one is obviously gonna have smut~

Liam’s POV

“You look so beautiful. Err, I mean handsome. Sorry.” My best friend Louis said.

“Beautiful?” I asked.

“Sorry, you’re the bride,” he giggled, “I’m used to saying that.”

“Just because I’m wearing white doesn’t mean I’m the bride. I’m an angel, I have to wear white.” I scoffed.

“But Zayn will be dressed in black, and the grooms where black. So technically, Li, you’re the girl.” Louis shot back.

“Yeah, yeah..” I mumbled.

“Are you still upset about your dad?” Louis asked.

“A little. I mean I knew he wasn’t going to come, but I had a tiny bit of hope. That was shattered.” I mumbled.

“It still didn’t start Li, keep believing.”

“Yeah, sure. Lou, it’s only 5 minutes before the wedding starts. I just have to face the fact that’s he’s not coming. Besides I have my mum here and relatives and Zayn’s family actually came, besides his dad.” Liam proclaimed.

“You just have to stay positive.”

“Thanks, but it’s not helping me L-“ I was cut off by music starting to play.

“Here goes nothing right?” I sighed as Louis led me out of the room.

We walked until the big brown door of the reception room.

Zayn was already in there, oh god in his sexy tuxedo and perfectly styled hair and his earring would be off along with his tattoos would be covered to empress my family.

“Liam!?” Louis yelled waving his arms in my face.

“Huh, what?” I asked.

“Gosh, you’re in 3…2…1, GO!” He said latching his arm around mine.

Since my father wouldn’t come I had my best man walk me down the aisle.

The body guards that were by the door opened them on cue and Louis began walking, pulling me along.

All eyes were on my and I’m sure I was blushing a bright red but I could only see Zayn.

His signature smirk set firmly on his face as his eyes sparkled. His eyes were trained on me and me only. I stepped on some of the flower petals that Zayn’s little sister Saffa laid out for me and I finally reached my soon to be husband.

He put his elbow out as permission for me to let go of Louis and to latch to him. I did so.

Louis walked to his spot on the side and Zayn brought me in front of the priest.

He grabbed both my hands in his and stared lovingly at him.

“Dear family and closest friends, on behalf of Liam Payne and Zayn Malik, I welcome you all for this marriage ceremony. We are here today to encourage, celebrate and support the decision of these two people. They’re going to make and to share in the joy of Liam and Zayn experience as they pledge their love and commitment to each other.” The minister began.

He turned to Zayn and said, “This man who stand in front of you is going to be your husband. He will look to you for comfort, for support, for love, for understanding, for encouragement, and for protection. You must never take him for granted, and always stand by him for good or ill.”

Zayn then turned to me with a beaming smile. “Today in presence of everyone, family and friends, I pledge to join my life with yours.” He began, “I promise to provide, protect, respect, and support you through all that life has to offer. I promise to stand by you through both good and bad times, in happiness and sorrow, come riches or poverty. You’re my beautiful gift to me from… God,” He muttered, “and I will cherish you all my life.” I felt tears rim my eyes as Zayn finished his speech.

The minister turned to me this time, “The man who stand in front of you is going to be your husband. He will look to you for support, love, encouragement, and hope.” He waited for me to start.

“Today in presence of everyone, family and friends, I pledge to join my life with yours. I promise to submit, respect, support, and encourage you through all life has to offer. I promise to stand by you through both good and bad times, in happiness and sorrow, come riches or poverty. You my gift my father gave to me and I will cherish you a-all my l-l-life.” The tears slipped out of my eye as Zayn chuckled sweetly.

“The man who stands in front of you is going to be your husband. He will look to you for unconditional love, support, and comfort. You must always hold her very close to your heart.” He said towards Zayn.

“You are the one.. God…. Has specially handpicked to be my beloved husband. I promise to nourish you mentally and physically. According to.. God’s… Instructions, I pledge to leave my father and mother and cleave with you in every aspect of life. After the.. Lord, you will have the first place in my heart, till I breathe my last.” Zayn replied to me.

“The man who stands in front of you is going to be your husband. He will look to you for unconditional love, support, and comfort. You must be a true helpmate to him at all times, helping him with every burden of life.”

“You are the one my father specially handpicked, less and more, to be my beloved husband. I promise to nourish you mentally and physically. According to my father’s instructions, I pledge to leave my father and mother and cleave with you in every aspect of life. I will not only stand by you through every situation in life, but will also help you with every burden you face. After the Lord, you will have the first place in my heart, till I breathe my last.” Thank god I didn’t chock on my tears.

“Since it is your intention to marry, join your right hands and declare your consent.” He commanded as Zayn dropped my left hand from him.

“Do you take Liam to be your lawful wedded husband to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?”

Zayn stood there for a second. Is he, g-going to say it? Oh god, what If he never wanted to marry me or lied about wanting to date him and-

“Of course I fucking do.” He said, his smirk coming back.

“Do you take Zayn to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?” The priest asked me.

“I do!” I said impatient.

Zayn’s POV

I watched as my Liam was spreading tears to his pink cheeks in joy. I cant believe he’s all mine. This wonderful angel is and will forever always be mine.

It’s all the little things that made me fall for Liam. The way he constantly has to brush his hair away from his eyes. The way he squints his eyes and pouts when he thinks. The way he sucks on his pinky when he’s nervous, an old habit he picked up as a kid. The way he licks his lips in bed seductively. Or the way he likes to sway his hips when we dance at clubs or just at home when we listen to music.

“If anyone objects to the union of these two people, speak now or forever hold your peace.” The priest said.

We waited a couple of seconds and of course no one was going to obje-

“I OBJECT!” The voice that brought back dark and horrible memories boomed and echoed in the Church walls.

“Liam..” I whispered.

He was still looking at me, probably a little scared from the loud angry voice.

“Z-Zay-yn.” He mumbled.

“Hide.” I proclaimed.

“Who is it?” He asked.

“My father.”

He gasped and went paler then he already was.

“Hide please. I don’t want him hurting you.” I said.

Liam stood foot. “No, I won’t leave you.” He said stubbornly.

I grabbed his shoulders and moved him behind the priest and his stand.

“Dad.” I growled turning around to face him. He was in his human form, his dirty dark brown hair and his cold eyes that glared in Liam’s direction.

“I object.” He repeated.

“Like I give a shit what you want.” I sneered.

“You should. I know what’s for you.”

“Mom!” I whined, she smile kindly but put her head down. She was no match for my father anyways.

“Dad, leave him alone.” Doniya said stepping forward from her seat.

“Sit down Don.” He commanded, his eyes glared back with me.

“Daddy, Zayn is just trying to-“

“Stay out of this Saf.” He growled.

“Nice way to treat your kids, eh pop?” I sneered.

“I’m only doing what’s best for you.” He said.

I scoffed, “Sure you are. Like you’ve always had, right? I left for a fucking reason. I never wanted to see you again. I make my own decisions since I left ok, now I want you out.”

“Zayn..” Liam mumbled.

“Liam, stay there.” I demanded.

“But-“

Now he was cut off by the doors opening again with bright light coming through it. In walked the white bearded fellow with a suit on.

“Fa-father?” Liam asked.

“Liam, I’ve been thinking and- Oh. Hello, Yaser.” God said.

“Geoff.” He scoffed.

Liam whimpered behind me and I turned around.

I opened my arms wide and he ran into them, burying his face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him protectively.

Why does my father have to ruin everything!? He ruined my childhood and now my wedding! Poor Liam.

“You ok?” I asked into his hair.

“A Little scared, s’all.” He complied.

“Look at them Geoff, disgusting.” My father snarled.

“Perhaps your son is but don’t ever call my son disgusting.”

“They both are. In love with each other,” He mocked, “A devil and an angel can’t be together.” They cant rambling back and forth and I could hear Liam’s breathe become panting.

“ENOUGH!” He yelled jumping out of my arms. “JUS-JUST LEAVE US ALONE! WE’RE HAPPY TOGETHER AND THAT’S THAT! YOU CANT CHANGE OUR MINDS!” Liam yelled.

Zayn’s POV

“He’s pure evil, Liam!” His father yelled, “And your pure kindness! It can’t be done!”

“He’s not evil. He treats me like someone should, he actually cares dad.” Liam protested.

“And to be honest, Liam isn’t all that innocent in bed.” I smirked at my father and Liam’s wide eyes.

“And… I know that you and the demons never got along b-but Zayn’s different, I love him. I’ve done things you nor I am proud of but this, marrying Zayn, I will never regret.”

“We just want you two to leave if you’re not going to support our decisions.” I spat.

“It’s the wrong decision.” My father pressed on.

“I don’t give a fuck if I was marrying your ex-girlfriend. If I wanted to, it’ll happen.”

“You’re disgusting.” He heaved.

“So was she.”

The people gasped in the church and I waited impatiently before my father vanished.

Liam’s dad ruffed before disappearing too.

Liam came up behind me and touched my arm caringly but I pushed him away and walked out of the Church.

Third Person’s POV

Liam watched as Zayn exited their disaster of a wedding.

Harry, Zayn’s best friend and man, tried to go after him but Louis stopped him with a “Let Liam.”

Liam sighed quietly and followed Zayn’s footsteps to the back of the Church.

His jacket was unbuttoned, his bowtie was untied, and his hair was ruffled while he blew smoke from the cigarette he was holding.

“Hey..” Liam said.

“Oh my god Li, I’m so sorry my pathetic excuse of a dad ruined our wedding. I know you’ve planned it for months and planned every little detail out and know it’s all ruined because of him.” He sighed.

“It wasn’t a total disaster..” Liam said holding out his palm and opening it to reveal the two rings.

One engraved with To Infinity and Beyond for Liam and Forever and Always for Zayn.

“I love you so god damn much.” Zayn muttered, a bright smile breaking onto his face.

“I love you too.” Liam chuckled.

Zayn grabbed Liam’s ring and slid it on his ring finger, looking directly into Liam’s eyes and said “I do.”

Liam giggled and blushed slightly as he slid the other ring gently on Zayn’s finger while saying, “I do,” with a bright smile.

Zayn looked around before moving is head to the side and mumbling in a deeper voice, “You may now kiss to conceal your marriage.”

Liam giggled even more and stood on his tippy toes to kiss Zayn. Zayn kissed back, of course, and put his hands on Liam’s waist as Liam snaked his own arms around Zayn’s neck.

When Liam tried to break away from the kiss and tell Zayn he loves him, Zayn only pulled him closer and pushed him against the wall of the (back of the) church.

“Z?” Liam mumbled on Zayn’s lips.

"God damn Li, let me just on god, let me make love to you dammit.” Zayn growled.

Liam pulled away, panting, trying to get air back into his lungs. Zayn went ahead and began to nip at his neck harshly.

“Zayn, we’re in the back of a church, what do you mean you want to fuck me now?” Liam asked tugging lightly at Zayn’s black hair.

“I said make love Li, It’s completely different. Just shush, and let me take care of you.” Zayn hushed and bit at Liam’s ear lobe.

“Church, wrong, Z, stop, shit.” Liam murmured.

“Mmm, babe stop. Let me do it, just stay calm.” Zayn told, starting to unbuckle Liam’s pants.

They fell in a puddle on top of his shoes and Zayn smirked proudly at the tent he built in Liam’s pants.

“Someone horny, love?” He asked teasingly.

“Shut up, if you’re going to fuck me then hurry.” Liam gritted through his clenched jaw.

“Anything for you.” Zayn cooed taking off his own pants, self-consciously looking around to make sure no one was around, before pulling down his boxers as well. “Fingers first, or skip?” Zayn asked.

“Fingers, no lubes gonna hurt, rather be stretched.” Liam said tugging at Zayn’s hands as an indication to hurry up.

“Patience is the key, my dear husband.” Zayn put his finger up.

“If you’re going to point your finger up, it better be in my ass!” Liam whined.

“Sorry, sorry. Geez.” Zayn picked up one of Liam’s legs and slowly entered a finger.

“Shit, yes, yes.” Liam groaned.

“I swear you’re so fucking hot when you curse.”

“You’re sexy when you do. Add another finger please, love.” Liam pleaded.

“Ok, ok.” Zayn said adding his second digit, “Ahhh gosh, you’re so warm and tight. Come on, baby, moan for me.” Zayn grunted scissoring his fingers to get Liam opened.

“Neii, Zaywww, ooooh fuck, more, move, pweasee, shh-shhit.” Liam groaned out grabbing Zayn’s hand that was inside of him and moving it quickly so his two fingers thrusted. “Yeeeeessssssss! There. There, Zayn. Keep moving! No, no, wait. I’m ready. For your cock, please!” Liam whined.

“You sure?” Zayn asked concerned.

“Yes sweetie, please. I just, it was your idea to fuck me now, please.”

"Alright, relax." Zayn said.

Zayn took out his fingers and brushed them on his shirt before getting his cock in his hand and straightening it in front of Liam’s open and clenching hole.

"Now!" Liam whined, stomping his foot.

"Beg." Zayn smirked.

"Ugghh! Meanie!" Liam complied, pointing an accusing finger to Zayn’s cheek.

"Beg or no dick."

"Please. Please honey, please. Damn please, you got me all horny. I need you. I neeeeedddd you in me!" 

"Hmm, little more." Zayn waved his hand to signal Liam to continue.

"PUT YOUR DAMN COCK IN ME RIGHT THIS SECOND OR I’M LEAVING!" Liam screamed, "Please." He added.

Zayn rolled his eyes and pushed inside him, loving the squeal that turned into a small shriek Liam made.

"You can take it, doll." Zayn whispered.

"Just fucking move." Liam panicked. 

"Course. I’m sorry about my father, still." Zayn panted, thrusting himself in Liam.

"D-Doesnt’t matter now. Fucking shit, we’rr-re togeth-her. S’oookK!" Liam yelled as he felt Zayn’s cum shoot into him, "That was q-quick."

"You were too hot begging, was close to climax." Zayn pulled out.

"I love you." Liam said.

"I love you too, to infinity and beyond remember."

"Forever and always."

To Infinity and Beyond, Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Im still thinking about making a part 4 with kids or whatever


End file.
